


ride

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: no beta, sorryMike and Harvey find themselves in some situations that totally surprise them...





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey was late as usual. Donna called Ray to get him picked up and now he is waiting.  
He and Mike were on the outskirts of the city because of interviewing witnesses in the case they were currently working on.  
Now both are ending up next to half collapsed houses and Harvey mostly looks at the cell phone while Mike leans on his bike watching for fun.  
Mike can see that Harvey is already a little nervous. Ray has not arrived yet, there is not even a taxi to catch it.  
One more solution, Mike is thinking whether to propose or not. He knows he'll even make Harvey more angry, but he can not resist not to joke on his account.  
It would be fun to let it down among other mortals.

When Harvey tried to call Ray for the umpteenth time, the call is directed to voicemail.   
Mike stopped silence "There is another possibility ..."  
Harvey looked up at him, not even wondering what he was thinking.  
"I came by bike, so ..." Mike barely holds back a loud laugh.  
"Yeah, well?" Harvey still does not understand, "do you mean you're leaving me here?"  
"No," Mike smiled broadly across the face, "I can take you too?"  
Harvey looks at him stunned "What?" than get close and Mike is not sure he will not hurt him.  
"I just wanted to help ..." Mike takes out the nicest face, even though he is endlessly entertaining.  
"As if I'd ever sat with you on a bicycle, are you nuts?" Harvey was completely shocked.  
Mike calmly shrugged "OK" and continued to observe him.

So far it has been almost an hour since they was here. It's strange that Ray is late, but Mike enjoys, such situations have not often occurred.  
Harvey looks at him angrily, both him and bike. Mike is not sure what this means, so he tries to stay calm.  
"Let's go," Harvey came suddenly and Mike sit upright. He ride astraddle the bike and let Harvey in between his legs.  
"Shut up," Harvey said quietly when he sat on the stall and Mike start up.  
Mike already knows that this will never forget. He never dare to hope that something like this might happen.

The city was as busy as usual and the sight of Mike and Harvey on the bicycle was a bit strange, but nobody paid any attention. Everyone here looked at their business. If Harvey was embarrassed about it, all that was just in his head.  
Mike on the other hand enjoyed it endlessly. Their bodies were closer than ever. His lips so close to Harvey's ear.  
Mike just wanted him to mock Harvey, but he was surprised now. This closeness and intimacy has completely taken over.  
Mike totally lost the notion of time when Harvey shouted at him, "Hey, we're here," and in the last moment he slows down and stops. Harvey jumped out of the bike and hurriedly headed to the building, but before disappearing inside, he turned and smiled at him ...


	2. Chapter 2

Now they are back in the center of the city and Harvey will find the transport when he completes with meeting, but Mike does not think about it. He is rushing back through the city crowd, just not sure where he is going. He does not care, he drives without a goal. His head was confused, and in the stomach feel the dance of butterflies.

Until now, it has never felt this way. He was in love and knew how to have feelings for certain people. Besides, he was known as someone with bleeding heart, but ....   
Harvey has always been an important person since the day they met... but from where now all this?

Meanwhile, he is not even aware of coming back to his building and climbing up to the apartment. When he gets in, grab a bottle of water and heats up the fridge, but there is nothing as always. He get in front of the TV and spin programs, but nothing keeps his attention. He's still thinking about Harvey.

Both are quite different personalities, yet Mike loved everything about Harvey. All his bad days, all their quarrels, everything he learned from him... Harvey was the center of his world, even when he knew he occasionally picked someone up for sex, he did not care. The older man needed some comfort, right?  
Now for the first time Mike thought of how much he would like to be that person. That body near which Harvey would squeeze, though it was just a need for another human being and common touch.

This stupid bike ride should have been just a joke, why he is constantly thinking about it? Is it just because of those few moments of closeness?

While thinking in a semi-dream, he heard the knocking at the door. This was probably delivering, so he jumped from the couch and it is completely surprised when saw Harvey on the door.  
"Harvey?" He says louder than intended, "You must not have been in the neighborhood?" he continued, smiling nervously. He immediately guessed that Harvey was, for some reason, angry at him, but Harvey laughed and he was even more confused.  
"Can I come in?" he asks and goes in before Mike says anything. He look around. In fact, the apartment is small but tastefully furnished. Not even close to what Harvey imagined.  
Almost at the same time food delivery arrived. Mike takes food and closes the door.  
"Are you hungry?" Mike asks as he seeks plates and Harvey sit at the table. He adds one water to him and they eats in silence while Mike is still contemplate about why Harvey is here.  
"Is everything okay?" Mike finally asked after dinner.  
"Great," Harvey says and follows him to the couch and sits.   
This was the first time Harvey came to him, and even strange, because he always fuss about how he could live in this part of town. Mike thought it would never happen, but it looks like this is the day when strange things happen.

They watch some stupid TV series for a while, and Mike realizes that Harvey is falling asleep and leaning on his shoulder. He was surprised how pleasant this is and somehow unreal. Like the touch of their bodies on the bicycle.   
Angle is strange, but he has a good look at Harvey's face. He was totally calm and looked much younger.  
It was probably one of those days when he was exhausted and Mike hopes to come because he feels safe here.

He is afraid to move without awakening him, though he knows that both of them will be stiff if they stay here longer. In spite of he still enjoys it because he is sure this will never happen again.

*  
He woke up and in a few moments does not know where he is. But he immediately felt the weight of the body squeezing near him. Somehow they are lying on the couch during the night, nor do he know when. Still very comfortable. Something he did not even know he wanted to do until now.  
He had Harvey in his arms, on his uncomfortable old couch, in his little apartment. Although Harvey always claimed that Mike was in the wrong part of town, he was still there.  
He tried to adjust slightly, and Harvey moved too, but he did not wake up yet mumbled something and slipped even closer.  
They are all dressed up. In the morning they be wrinkled and probably tired, but Mike did not mind, so he closed his eyes and go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey knows where he is before opens his eyes. He remember day before, and he did not even regret having fallen asleep on Mike's couch.

It was not as if he had planned what had happened, somehow after riding a bicycle, all led him here.

First he was embarrassed and somehow he felt stupid, but as Mike's breath tickling his neck, he began to think back to some of the pictures from the past.  
Some days when he was young and free. He began to understand. It was all over at Mike's apartment. It was nice to go back to some other time, Mike's youth reminded him of it all.

This time everything was much better. Mike was there and Harvey had been in the right mood. It was as clear as he was bound to him. How pleasant it is to spend evening together. It did not matter where they were, or what they shared the junk food and the cheap water. It did not matter that Mike’s couch was uncomfortable. It does not matter while Mike is in his arms.  
*

Mike is still asleep. Harvey looks at him and his heart swells. Before he is able to think, he leans back and drops lips to his. Mike opens his eyes and sees Harvey watching him silently, obviously not knowing what to do. But Mike knows, so just take him back to another kiss.

Perhaps another place and time would all be frenetically and fast, but now both of them in half asleep and light rhythm and silence undress one another. They want to get rid off yesterday's suits. They touch and kiss each other as carefully as they discover a new world.

Mike's apartment is small so it's not a problem for the moment to move to the bed. Harvey notices that the bed is small but very comfortable. Even better, Mike will not run away anyway, nor would Mike want it.

It does not take long for them to understand what suits them and achieve a highlight without hesitation that seemed to last eternity. Then a little exhausted and sweaty go to the shower and get back to sleep.   
It's still a weekend.

The next time they wake up, cuddle some time, while they do not get hungry. Harvey borrows some of Mike's clothes and they goes to town for lunch.

The conversation is as natural as it has always been. They do not talk about job deliberately wanting these two days to be different.

*

When on Sunday evening Harvey went to his apartment, Mike could not sleep for a long time. It's not his first time to jump into a casual sex, and after that he does not know what it is ... but this is Harvey, his boss, the one who never shows any emotions, so...  
Besides, it still has to come to work tomorrow.   
How he had just fallen asleep before morning, of course he was slept through the sound of the alarm clock.   
"Oh, shit ..." Harvey is allergic to the delay, he thinks as he bikes through the city.

Harvey is not there when he arrives, but Mike is sure he knows. Donna looked smugly when he picked up folders from her desk, but said nothing.

Mike just drops to his work desk and tries to work for the next few hours. Only ... the pictures of the last weekend are coming back to him... Harvey's naked body, kisses, touches ...  
His concentration is zero. Most of all, he was afraid of meeting Harvey again.

Just late afternoon, he felt hungry and thought he could go down to the street stall when Harvey appeared.  
Pick up some papers from Mike's desk and extend to the file room, so Mike goes after him without saying anything. Seems nobody sees anything oddly about what's going on.

When Mike entered the room, Harvey closed the door and pressed him against the wall and he knows that nothing ever will be the same, that apparently the usual bike ride opened up a whole new dimension.


End file.
